


Sharing names.

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Domesticity, F/M, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one particular name Kate won't take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing names.

There is no grand declaration, no grand proposal and, really, they have been living together long enough that the whole ‘we’re getting married’ wasn’t a big deal to them. Certainly not the big deal that everyone else in their team-slash-families were making it. Their plan had been going, signing, and maybe having something Italian for dinner if they had time before they went back to training and saving the world. Her sister had despaired, Cassie had despaired, and Cap had despaired. They were good at causing those reactions.

The day before they tied the knot, just before bed, Kate’s finishing a bandage on Clint’s bicep when she says.

“Just so you know. I’m not taking your last name.”

He shrugs, both to test the wrapping and to her words. “Didn’t expect you to. What brought on this?”

“Susan,” she says, and then shrugs as well, smiling when he pulls her closer, straddling his lap. “And just in case you had any notions that you were gonna start calling me ‘the little wife’. I do have a bow and I know how to use it, Barton.”

“Ouch, Katie, honestly, that hurts,” but his eyes are merry as he grins at her, and Kate doesn’t resist his kiss. It doesn’t make much sense, really, feeling butterflies when she has been living together with this man and his leaving-the-wet-towels-on-the-bathroom-floor for over three years, but, to herself, she can admit to a certain kind of giddiness. Maybe.

“Besides, what if I want to take your last name, mmm?” Clint asks. “Clint Bishop has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? And maybe then your father will stop hating me when he sees he has, truly, gained a son.”

She laughs, shaking her head at him, arms around his neck. He’s ridiculous and she is being ridiculous and she has never loved him more.

“I knew you just loved me for my money.” She teases.

Clint doesn’t answer verbally but he snorts even at the idea, dismissing the notion as silly, running his fingertips gently over her back, below her tank top, and the mischief and teasing is almost gone completely out of his eyes, just warmth there and in his smile and something that makes Kate smile back.

“And maybe a couple of other things, girly-girl.”


End file.
